Changes
by Aspen Pup
Summary: Mary and her brother are entered in the Witness Protection Program, and moved to La Push, with new identities. When she imprints on Embry, will she be able to keep her secret? Can he keep his own secret? Embry & O/C


=Twilight does not belong to me.=  
[The beginning. Sorry about it being so informational, it's the first chapter though, so it's expected to be. Oh well, the other chapters will be better! Please comment suggestions on what you think should happen in the future of the story, or just let me know your thoughts! Thanks so much! - Aspen]

Standing there in the pouring rain, knuckles pressed against the the wood of the door, I felt myself begin to shiver. Never, did I remember trembling like this from being afraid. What had I been afraid of? Slipping the secret, being caught, living with total strangers, no contact with their mother, making no friends in this dinky place they called a town. Okay, so there was a lot to be afraid of.  
Glancing down at my younger brother, his muscles were tense and eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He obviously held the same apprehension as I did.  
Finally I allowed my knuckles to rap against the red painted door. Now was the time a whole new life began officially, a whole new identity.

My appearance, my name, my history would all be a lie, my brother's too. All because of a silly little thing called the Witness Protection Program.  
Both me and my brother, our matching blonde hair had been dyed to black, my own beautiful waist long hair had been cut to just past my shoulders, our blue eyes sealed over by ugly brown contacts. All of this had been done just so we could look like Quileute, to match our new history of being born in La Push. Worst of all though, the beautiful and perfectly fitting names our biological mother had taken the time to choose... gone. I'd gone from Caroline, to the bland, old fashioned name, Mary. Seriously, that could have been the name of my great, great, who knows how many greats, grandmother!  
And little Elijiah, gone to the name Luke. A rough sounding name for some... I dunno, juvenile delinquent!

From now on, we live with our mother and step-dad,(we actually aren't related at all they are complete strangers to us. Yeah, we met them once before, but we didn't know a single thing about them!) We were to tell people that we lived and grew up with our "biological father,"(although he's not biological at all... believe me, it gets confusing for me as well!!) then decided we wanted to stay with "Mom" for a while.  
Suddenly, these thoughts of my new life led a little deeper, to why we were here, and my fists instantly clenched. I refused to even think about why were here, afraid somehow that my thoughts could be heard, and give away our cover. Well, I know that's completely impossible, but... you'd be just as afraid as me if you were in my own position. I couldn't even imagine going through this in Eliji- I mean, Luke's place. I'm 16, almost and adult! I couldn't even picture myself in the same place as we are now at the age of 14!

I looked up, echoing of footsteps had invaded all of my thoughts. Then, the door flung open, and my "mother" quickly rushed me and Luke into her arms.  
Boy, I thought, she was a great actor, and I wasn't at all being sarcastic. She was tall and very boney, her black hair(with a few visible gray hairs) was tied back in an unruly ponytail. She'd had ugly brown eyes as well, just like Luke and mine.  
"Mom!" I said rather gleefully, although it'd all been fake happiness to avoid any suspicion of who we really were.

"Well come in, come in you guys! Welcome home!" Mother had squealed.  
As Luke and I entered the strange home, our eyes drifted to everywhere. Rich red carpet, tan walls(one of which had been completely _layered _with framed pictures) , high ceiling. It all looked... all right I suppose, but it definitely didn't deserve the title of "home."

"Make yourselves at home Mary and Luke! It's about... 8 o'clock now, which'll give you some time to get to know the place," Mother began to blab, although I hadn't taken in much of what she told me.

"School does start tomorrow for both of you. Mary, you'll be going to the high school, and Luke'll be at the middle school. Clothes and needed school supplies are in your room. If you need anything at all, feel free to ask, I'm your mother afterall. I'll be in the kitchen-" she waved her hand in a sweeping motion, that directed to the location of the kitchen, and continued, "I'll be make a late dinner for Lawrence, for when he gets home from work." (Even Luke and I were to call him Lawrence, because in the typical situation, most kids never called their step-father "dad," you see. )

Mother headed away, and I looked down, then grasped Luke's wrist.  
"C'mon, let's go see everything!" I said, trying to be enthusiastic to cheer the boy up.

"Surely our rooms'll be better then this," I snickered.  
Luke looked up, his face stayed straight, his eyes were dull.  
"Don't call me Shirley," he'd so seriously, like it was nothing.

Not being able to hold the serious look, we both found ourselves giggling, for this had reminded us both of our very silly mom.(the real one this time!)  
It was just an ongoing joke she never gave up, as stupid as it was!  
Shaking our heads at our own stupidity, we began our exploration of the home, which had luckily started on a brighter mood thanks to Lukey-butt.  
I wandered into my room, it was small in size unfortunately, and the walls were painted an ugly, pastey, yellow. I just thanked God it wasn't pink.  
Opening my closet, I examined my clothes. Perfect, mother made sure I had some new clothes to school, just what I wore too. Skinny jeans, converse, band shirts, the typical teenager style. At least... where I came from it was typical.  
I smiled, but I still felt incredibly upset, anyone would. I wondered throughout the rest of the house, and by the time I got to Luke's he'd crashed hard in bed.  
I slipped into pajamas, and headed to bed as well.

[Once again, sorry that was so informal. I will be sending in the next chapter either today or tomorrow, I can just guarantee it'll be soon. (: ]


End file.
